Casualities of Loathe!
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: Daria is chosen to potray Amy Fisher in her social studies class play


Casualties of Loathe  
  
(scene to the Social studies class)  
  
Demartino- So Amy took the GUN and MARY JO in the head. and that was only the BEGINNING of the LAW SUITE that followed.. and for this the school is making us do a PLAY  
  
Daria- a play of the long island lotlita story? this will be interesting  
  
Jane- who do you they'll get to play Amy Fisher?  
  
Demartino- VERY INTERESTING question Miss Lane.. I have the cast here. For The reporter I've cast Brittany Taylor  
  
Kevin- all right, Babe, way to go!  
  
Demartino- and for Mary Jo.. Angie Zerman..(1)  
  
Brittnay- thats so great Angie! Two cheerleaders in one play!  
  
Demartino- for the part of Joey.. is George Norman and last but not least is the role for Amy.. congratulations Miss Morgendoffer you have the part!  
  
Daria- excuse me?  
  
Demartino- if you didn't HEAR me I SAID that you had the part of Amy Fisher  
  
Daria- You can't do that!  
  
Demartino- You HAVE the of AMY FISHER!  
  
Daria- what if I refuse?  
  
Demartino- Then you fail!  
  
(Scene to daria and Jane in the hallway)  
  
Daria- I can't believe it out of all the students I have to play Amy Fisher in the stupid play!  
  
Jane- calm down OK? it's a stupid little play in the classroom! Atleast you get to shout Angie Zerman in the head.  
  
Daria- don't try to make it better  
  
Jane- so how are you going to get that accent down?  
  
(Scene to daria and Tom)  
  
Tom-are you OK.. you seem tense  
  
Daria- yeah I'm fine.. they're having this stupid little play in my social studies class and they cast me for the long island lolita  
  
Tom- oh, I could see you as Amy Fisher  
  
Daria- oh c'mon she was this girl that shot the wife of her lover when I was 8 years old the only thing we have in common is breathing.  
  
Tom- well just quit the play  
  
Daria- My teacher will fail me if I do.. and besides it's not like anybody will be watching. other than the 50 people in my class.  
  
(Scene to Daria and Jane. Daria's reading the script)  
  
Daria- you can't believe the crap they're making me say  
  
Jane- lemme read  
  
(Jane takeings the script)  
  
Jane- oh Joey you are so dynamite.. You know I have a wife.. I won't tell if you wont..  
  
Daria- I can't believe he cast me as Amy Fisher.. me of all people.. it's so stupid!  
  
Jane- Well, c'mon you might as well do good.. your getting graded  
  
Daria- easy for you to say (new York accent) Oh Joey your so dynamite Mary Jo doesn't have to know anything we could be so happy  
  
Jane- wow your so good  
  
Daria- You think  
  
Jane- Yeah! You should be an actress!  
  
Daria- yeah right  
  
(Scene to Daria in the school bathroom with Jane. Her hair is teased up New York style)  
  
Daria- kill me.. please kill me  
  
Jane- you'll be fine  
  
Daria- I'm only doing this for the grade  
  
Jane- time to shine!  
  
Daria- Real funny  
  
(Scene to Daria in class with George)  
  
George- Amy, this ain't right I got a wife and kids and I have a good life  
  
Daria- but Joey your so dynamite.. noone will know.. I'll be your mistress. for special oocasions.. we could be so happy.  
  
George- OK, Amy, I'll get with you.. Just don't let Mary Jo know  
  
(Daria walks on the set over to the door where she knocks and Angie comes in)  
  
Daria- are you Mary Jo?  
  
Angie- yeah  
  
Daria- my younger sisters having affair with your husband.. I found his shirt in her bed  
  
Angie- yeah so? he gives them out all the time.. I'm gonna go call him  
  
(Daria takes the prop gun and shoots Angie in the head and runs away)  
  
Brittnay- Hi, I'm reporter Jaya Fronick and right here where I'm Standing Mary Jo Buttafuco was shot by 17-year-old Amy Fisher..and she's going to be on um, trial..  
  
This just in! Amy Fisher was reported into jail! thank you and goodnight!  
  
(The class claps)  
  
Demartino- Thank you STUDENTS for makeing me feel like i've acomplished something!  
  
(Scene to Daria and Jane walking in the hall Jodie and Mack come up)  
  
Jodie- wow, Daria i didn't know you could be such a great actress!  
  
Mack- yeah, you were really good  
  
Daria- thanks...  
  
Jodie- anyway we gotta go talk to you later  
  
Jane- whats up?  
  
Daria-i got Amy Fisher's Biography off Amazon.com and read it and the class play was so wrong.. They made her into a demon freak or something  
  
Jane- daria, It's an Social Studies class play it's not like it's a major motion picture  
  
Daria- i guess not  
  
Jane- so whats next you gonna go to drama club?  
  
Daria- really funny  
  
Jane- Can you sing as good as you act?  
  
Daria- i don't know are there any karoake clubs around here?  
  
Jane- Your a twisted little crawler aint ya?  
  
Daria- Yep  
  
Jane- So seriously are you considering singing because Mystick Spiral is haveing an opening for some fly girls  
  
Daria- i hate you  
  
(La la la la la....)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey! I know this is kind of well, bad, in my opionin but i think it's kind of ok so i'm submitting it! More to come! 


End file.
